Frustrated
by MimmaMell
Summary: He could not control his anger. And really, Kuchiki Rukia had nothing to do with that. Nothing at all. One shot


**A/N:** Hello people! Did you miss me? Did you, did you? NO? Shut up, I know you did.  
Anyway, I don't have much time lately and that is why I put everything on hold for awhile! But, I've managed to make some time and write this really small one shot, just so you all wouldn't forget about me! And because I loved every little review on my other stories!  
So, read this and excuse its 'crappiness' and stupid mistakes and tell me what you think! Until we meet again...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

Maybe he had overworked himself, or maybe he had just gone insane, but everything angered him…so easily. Small things, like his brush didn't have ink anymore, or the fact that he ran out of his favorite tea, or the fact that every single fucking shinigami had to say good morning to him every time he passed the halls of tenth division. He is a captain, alright he gets it. You need to respect your superiors and shit, and he used to enjoy that before, but… now it just pisses him off.

"But captain-"

"I don't care, Matsumoto. I don't care. Just…get to work." He bit his lower lip so hard that it started bleeding, just to force himself to calm down. Sighing heavily, his brows furrowed as usual, as he slammed the door of tenth division office shut, walking out of there. He tried to exit his division grounds as quickly as he could, but those damn people still managed to catch him and wish him good morning or a nice day, or whatever the fuck they said. Hitsugaya just glared at them and snarled. Can he for once just pass these halls, pass this whole fucking world, without anyone to bother him. Of course he can't.

But, if you take in mind the situation he was in, that really wasn't even the beginning. His anger was justified. His frustration too. But it manifested itself in the most silly and simple things, so people didn't notice. At least he hoped not. Pf, of course they did, he was just fooling himself. As usual.

"Rukia…" He basically growled out and pulled the raven haired beauty with him, not minding that few thirteen division members raised their brows at his behavior. That was really the last of his worries. Turning a corner, Toshiro pulled her to the alley and stopped. "Rukia…" Now he called her barely whispering.

The raven haired beauty, known as a lieutenant of division thirteen, just crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at him. She tried to hold her expression cold, serious at least, but that corner of her lips that threatened to curl upwards betrayed her.

"Yes, _captain_ Hitsugaya?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet and batted her eyelashes at the man that stood before her. She was enjoying this. Hitsugaya on the contrary…well, not so much.

"Don't _captain Hitsugaya_ me!" He grumbled and pushed his hand down his pocked taking out black thingy, in Human world better known as mobile phone. Flipping it open he turned the screen to her, almost shoving it in her face. "What is this?"

Rukia lazily glanced at the phone in his hands and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"That's a picture, _captain_ Hitsugaya." Again! What the hell is it with that voice that makes him so fucking furious?

"Rukia…" He narrowed his eyes at her, as he was on the verge of yelling. She knew that. She knew that very well.

"What? It is a picture!" That didn't mean that she was planning to stop. Not just yet."But if you wish to call it differently, I will…_captain_."

"Goddammit Kuchiki, it isn't funny! I can't focus on anything, I can't work and I am tired of excusing myself!" Now he yelled, his hands clenching into fists. She knew he snapped. The fact that he called her by her last name was proof itself. And she? Oh, well…she laughed. That didn't help his mood, of course. "It isn't funny!" He growled out.

"I know it isn't…for you. I am having fun, to be honest." She said, suppressing her laughter.

"Tch…" He turned his head to the side for a moment, obviously pouting – not that he would admit that, and let out a heavy sigh. But his head snapped right back at her when she suddenly pulled his haori, closing the distance between them.

"Oh, did I anger you?" She basically purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Or… did you not like my pictures?" Now she acted offended. And Toshiro once again sighed.

"Of course I did." Who wouldn't like seeing their lover in sexy lingerie? Of course he liked it…maybe even too much. And the fact that they were not intimate for a month only made things worse. "Don't ask nonsense." He grumbled cupping her chin and roughly pressing his lips on hers. She accepted the kiss, allowing him to deepen it and he slammed her body on the wall behind, passion and need taking him over. But… it didn't play out the way he wanted because Rukia broke the kiss and freed herself from his grasp.

"Next time…don't doubt me." She said, nonchalantly, waving him and walking off. He just stood there, frown appearing on his face, as he let out few noises in clear anger.

Hitsugaya Toshiro learned one thing, though. He will never anger Kuchiki Rukia…ever again.


End file.
